Found You- Hitsugaya
by Cocopop55
Summary: 'We will meet again maybe not in this lifetime but I promise, one day I will find you.' That was one promise he plans to keep no matter the circumstances. Sequel to the Hotarubi no Mori e HitsuKarin Ver. Hitsugaya-centric
1. Chapter 1

**You can practically tell where I lost motivation in this story. Anywho, I realised the one shot was really long so I'm changing this into a two shot!**

 **This is Toushirou-centric so not a lot if not any HitsuKarin moments and for that I'm sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoy the first part!**

* * *

We will meet again maybe not in this lifetime but I promise, one day I will find you.

That was what he promised but the moment Hitsugaya Toushirou woke up he didn't remember anything, just like all the other souls before him. He didn't remember anyone, he didn't remember how old he was, and he didn't even remember what he was like or how he acted. All he knows is his name, Hitsugaya Toushirou and another name, Rin.

Upon waking up he found himself in an old town dressed in a blue yukata and a green scarf wrapped around his waist to act as an obi. On impulse, Toushirou analysed his surroundings and the first thing he noticed was the amount of people surrounding him. Not recognising anyone he jumped to his feet and released his spiritual pressure unknowingly out of fear, causing the temperature to drop and forcing everyone onto his or her knees.

'Where am I? Who are these people? Why are they staring at me?' He thought, his mind running five kilometres per second. Along with his incompetence for stares was his inexperience with human interaction, Toushirou may not remember but his body does. His mind's inability to register the situation sent him into a moment of hysterics and it made him imagine a number of scenarios, all ending badly.

Not being able to take their prying stares Toushirou turned tail and ran. Where? He didn't know he just needed to find an isolated place to sort out his thoughts. He ran and ran not taking any notice to his surroundings, which were like a blur to him, until he found himself in a clearing surrounded by trees. For reasons not known to him it aroused feelings nostalgia and security in his heart, it was as if he's lived here for all his life.

Settling on a branch of a nearby tree he gathered his thoughts and assess his situation but before he even began he realised, there was nothing for him to gather. All he knows is his name, Hitsugaya Toushirou and another name, Rin. Aside from that was his experience in the old town he woke up in and the people that were staring, no fixated on him and not in a good way.

'Did I look that bad?' he brooded and realisation dawned him. He didn't know what he looked like. Reaching up to his head he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Ok, I have hair' he thought, pulling a strand towards his eyes he stared at it. 'I have white hair... This isn't going to work'

Jumping down from his place on the branch he wandered aimlessly in the forest. Whipping his head in every direction, he attempted to identify a nearby lake or anything that could reflect his image. He failed to find one and ended up back at the town he was in a moment ago feeling hungry and exhausted. This time he didn't miss the wary look the villagers gave him which caused his inquisitiveness to intensify.

Walking down the path he caught the attention of everyone around him. His unorthodox appearance and display of power beforehand seemed to leave a bad first impression. A _very_ bad impression as he watched mothers stepped in front of their children and men discreetly reaching out for a nearby weapon. Looking back at the town now he realised there were not many people occupying it. His stomach growled again when he sees a child in a worn out yellow yukata eating a loaf of bread. An adult nearby caught his stare and moved to pull the child away. 'What did I do?' his question was left unanswered.

Toushirou resumed his stroll looking for food but no matter who he approached, they never failed ignored him or made themselves scarce. He groaned, it was beginning to be painful to walk around on an empty stomach. Turning into an alleyway Toushirou sat down and leaned his back on the wall. 'Maybe I'll just sleep it off'

* * *

It's been a week since he arrived and he's already use to the dirty looks and the discrimination that the villagers gives him. He found out it was his appearance that frightened them. After all it's not normal to have natural white hair as pure as snow or eyes that could freeze even the bravest of men. He learnt that sticking to alleyways is the best way to avoid contact with other souls and sometimes, he'd be lucky to find a snack here and there, but not often. As Toushirou strolled down the main street he couldn't brush off the familiar feeling of loneliness. He swore he felt this isolation before.

It was night and Toushirou's stomach was numbed by now, no longer feeling hungry. If the town looked deserted before then this could be called a ghost town. In other words, the town looks dead. There was literally no sign of life, the old decomposed houses made of wood and straws blended in with the darkness creating a haunting atmosphere. The small park that was originally bustled with children and filled with innocent warmth and laughter was empty and cold. But Toushirou didn't mind, it was a lot colder, quieter and comfortable than before. No hush whispers behind his back. No heavy weighing stares from people that he passed. He especially loved the drop in temperature that left a cool and delightful sensation on his skin. He loved this time of the day the most.

Another week past and Toushirou sighed, exhaustion was finally catching up to him and he felt depleted from the lack of energy he consumed. His shoulder hunched and his head dropped limply as he dragged his feet across the dusty ground. He felt himself dropping in and out of consciousness. It was inevitable when he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground. The impact knocking him out but before he gave into the darkness, his eyes caught sight of a pair of sandals.

* * *

"Toushi-kun, wake up!" The voice of a young girl shouted, arousing Toushirou from his slumber.

Blinking his eyes open, Toushirou was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that peaked through the window above his head. Looking around he familiarise the room he was in. It was empty aside from the small table in the middle of the room and the small worn bookshelf in the corner. Looking down he noticed his change of clothes and panicked when he couldn't find the green scarf he felt so attached to. Hopping out of the warm bed, he started towards the door resisting the temptation to crawl back under the blankets again. It hasn't been a month and he woke up in another unknown place again. Did fate hate him?

The door slid open before he reached it revealing a wrinkly old lady who was _shorter_ than him. He couldn't help but immerse in that revelation.

"Oh my you're awake already, dear?" Along with the old woman's soft voice was the motherly aura she emitted. She acted as if he was her own son and not some random stranger she picked up on the streets. Not to mention the said stranger was someone who _everyone_ tends to _avoid_.

He was speechless at the old woman's kind yet naive question. Didn't she know who he was? For all she knew he would've robbed her and walked out the front door.

"... Y-yeah," he stuttered, still in a dumbfounded state. Remembering his manners, he bowed. "U-um, thank you very much for taking care of me."

The old woman chuckled. "My, my, aren't you a gentleman, there's not a lot of those around here these days."

"A-ah, I was wondering if you saw a green scarf by any chance? I promise I'll leave once I retrieved it."

"But where will you go?"

"I'll probably return to living in alleyways, it's better if you don't get involved with me." He warned.

"Oh no no no, that won't do why don't you stay here with me instead?" She smiled, her wrinkles showing her age. She was completely ignoring his warning. Contrary to the soft tone she used was the atmosphere that left no room for disagreement and the smile somehow looked a lot more sinister than before.

"E-eh? W-wai-"

"Now why don't you go and take a bath while I prepare breakfast." That was her last sentence before she stepped out of the room leaving behind a bewildered Toushirou.

* * *

He's been living with the old lady who he now calls "Oba-chan" since then. About 10 years now and he still hasn't age physically. He still gets dirty looks from the villager and he's still avoided like a plague from everyone. Along the way he met her other "grandchild" Hinamori Momo, he was glad he found another person who accepted him despite his abnormal appearance but he felt annoyed whenever she insisted him to call her "Momo-nee", as if he stoop to that level on intimacy.

Over the years he lived with the ancient woman, he began dreaming the same dream-or maybe it was a memory- consistently without failure. It started off short and blurry but he was able to make out a silhouette of a 6 year old kicking a ball on a sunny day where the sky was devoid of clouds. The dream ends after the figure kicks the ball towards him yelling, "Catch Toushi-kun!"

Now Toushirou was never one for nicknames like the one Hinamori gave him, "Shirou-chan" but he found that he didn't mind being called "Toushi-kun" by this youngling. The dream gradually escalated to a longer and detailed scene. The silhouette slowly faded away dream after dream, leaving behind a young 6-year-old girl with black hair parted in the middle. She wore a red cap, a red shirt, black shorts and a pair of blue tennis shoes. The only part that was still blurred was her face and it was rather disturbing playing soccer with a child with no face. He would play soccer with the child in his dreams for a while and it would end when the sky turns orange.

He had that dream for 10 years and exactly 10 years later the dream changed. Like the first dream it started of blurry. He was sat in a clearing surrounded by trees. On a particular tree branch sat a blurry figure. The girl, Rin he assumed seeing as she was the only person he knows from his past. The moment he laid eyes on her, the dream ended and he woke up to the sunlight blinding his eyes again. Sitting up he tried to pull apart the dream and figure out who the girl was and what was his connection with her.

His thoughts were disrupted when the door slid open. "Toushirou-kun, Momo-chan is leaving today so why don't you see her off?"

"Yes, Oba-chan." That's right, today was the day where Hinamori will be leaving to begin studying at Shino Academy. Overall the Academy is a school for aspiring shinigami/s and is only eligible to those who have reiatsu. After they graduate, they would join one of the Gotei 13's squads to fight and purify holles.

Getting out of bed Toushirou followed the old woman to the front of their small house. The house has been his home for 20 years but he couldn't find it in himself to call it 'home' yet he's able to walk into an area surrounded by trees and call it home in less than a minute.

"Ah Shirou-chan! Ohayou!" Hinamori greeted as cheerful as ever. She was dressed in the girls uniform for Shino Academy, a white and red shihakusho. Her hair was up in two pigtails and her bangs were brushed neatly to the side.

He felt his eye twitched at the nickname but let it slide as this was her last day here for a while. "Ohayou." He greeted monotonously he never understood how she acted so cheerful without reasons.

"Mou Shiro-chan can you at least look a bit sad that I'm leaving?" Her mouth twisted into a pout and she attempted to glare at him. "Attempted" was the key word. A sense of déjà vu filled his heart again. He's seen this reaction many times before somewhere.

"Good riddance I don't have to deal with your whining anymore," he stated bluntly before turning around and started towards the door only to stop at the entrance. "Goodbye..." He glanced back at her before looking forward again this time with a light blush, "Momo-nee" and with that he walked back inside.

Behind him, Hinamori was waiting for her brain to process what he just said. 'Did he just...?' Realisation dawned her and she smiled brightly. He accepted her as his sister! And here she thought he was still wary and suspicious of her. A warm feeling filled her heart, 'a younger brother huh?'

* * *

It was a bit over 6 years when he discovered his reiatsu. It was also about the time where his dreams started to clear up faster. Slow but quicker than before. It was also the time where his dreams would switch between the girl and a majestic ice dragon with red eyes.

He was once again sat on the ground of a clearing. It was clear that he was in a forest with the amount of trees surrounding him. Looking up there she was. The once 6-year-old looking girl now looked taller and somewhat more mature. Like all his other dreams of her all of her features were clear but her face.

It was obvious that she was upset as her usual happy charisma he was so accustomed to was replaced with a dark eerie aura. The dream seemed to speed up as a minute later he heard her sobbing and before he could grasp the situation, she was falling. His body reacted before he could think and he found himself running towards her with outstretched arms.

"Don't touch me!" the girl shrieked.

Right after the girl's scream, the dream ends and he would abruptly sit up with a frown on his face. 'Why didn't she want me to save her?' It happened every time, he tries to catch her, she would yell at him and then he would wake up not knowing what happened to the girl.

"Another nightmare?"

Turning his head he scanned his guardian's worried face. He couldn't help but find the question ironic, he knows she means well but that question should be directed at her. He only noticed just recently but over the past few days her face was getting paler and she was losing a lot of weight.

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"I see, why don't you go out, buy some amannato and get some fresh air?"

Considering the thought for a moment, he nodded "Ok" maybe it'll help set his mind straight.

Walking down the street of Rukongai he felt the usual stares stabbing the back of his head. Even after all these years the villagers still treated him as an outsider. What started off with fear grew to paranoia. If anything happens, the villagers would point their fingers at him and accused him of bestowing misfortune on them. Entering a nearby corner shop the owner avoided any contact with Toushirou as much as possible. Not that Toushirou cared, he was already used to it. Picking up a back of amanatto he dropped it onto the counter along with the right amount of money. The man avoided his gaze and practically threw the change at him. Again he was used to it already so he didn't feel offended.

Before he could pick up the money, he was suddenly sandwiched between the wooden counter and a soft cushion pressed against the back of his head. "Hey! That's not how you treat a customer!" A female voice called out. She owned a pair of beautiful blue eyes and orange hair that reached her shoulders. She donned a pink scarf and a Shihakushou, indicating that she is in fact a Shinigami and a high rank at one according to her badge.

The female grabbed the back of Toushirou's yukata and lifted him up to her height.

Blue eyes connected with teal ones. "What's wrong with you? Don't just stand there and sulk, stand up for yourself!" She lectured.

"This doesn't concern you old lady!" He shouted he was _not_ sulking. Ripping away from the woman's clutches, Toushirou picked up the fallen coins and his amanattos in record time before storming away. Completely unaware of his reiatsu spiking abnormally and it piques the ginger haired woman's interest.

That night he dreamt of the ice dragon again.

 _He was in a middle of a blizzard with the wind violently blowing against him but he didn't feel cold at all. The blizzard, although still powerful, weakened for his eyes to adapt and examine the ice blue dragon towering over him in all its glory. The dragon was completely made of ice from its eyes to its scales. The only colour that wasn't blue was its eyes, red and vicious as it roared at him. The noise of the roar vibrated into Toushirou's ear and out the other leaving a name or a fragment of a name in his head, Rin._

 _"What was that? I can't here you?" Toushirou yelled trying to satisfy his growing curiosity. What did this dragon want from him?_

Before the dragon could reply, Toushirou was abruptly pulled out of his dreams and was greeted by a pair of familiar blue eyes. Startled, he pushed away the face that was invading his personal space. "What are you doing here?" He demanded in a soft tone, remembering his grandma was still asleep.

"You should try controlling your reiatsu when you're sleeping, look around." The woman replied her usual carefree face replaced by a solemn one.

Taking her advice, Toushirou examined his surroundings and finally took notice of icicles and frosts taking over the room as a result of the significant drop in temperature.

"Your grandma looks cold." At her words Toushirou hesitantly took a glance at the old woman beside him and was horrified. He was alarmed at the old woman's shivering form and her pale skin that was now as pale as his hair. The blankets that were supposed to keep her warm was covered in frost rendering its purpose useless. Feelings of guilt and concern overwhelmed his senses as he looked at the shinigami with dilated pupils.

"H-how...?"

"It's your reiatsu, you should become a shinigami kiddo. Powerful children such as yourself needs to learn how to control their reiatsu otherwise you'll end of killing your grandma one day." The shinigami placed a hand on his heart. "You can hear it can't you? Someone is calling out for you."

Nodding his head Toushirou took her advice and applied for the Academy the next year.

* * *

On the day of his departure, he got onto his knees and bowed to the person he called grandma. Thanking her for taking him in, apologising for putting her health at risk and apologising for leaving her alone.

Toushirou's grandma responded by ruffling his hair. Words weren't needed; her actions were enough to make Toushirou cry for the first time in a long time.

Her silent words rang through his head, 'Take care of yourself.'

* * *

Another year later, Toushirou walk down the hallway of Shino Academy, a long sword taller than himself was strapped onto his back with his trusty green scarf. Just like his life back in Rukongai, the students of Shino Academy also avoided him like a plague, not that he minded he preferred being left alone. Besides he needs the privacy to digest the amount of memories/dreams he's been receiving. Apparently the dragon appearing in his dream was his zanpakuto who has been all this time trying to tell Toushirou its name. And he discovered the closer he is to finding his zanpakuto's name the more memories of the girl he gets. In some cases he was able to see the girl's face as well which excited him. He was getting closer to understanding what these dreams mean to him. A frown played on his lips as a particular memory played in his mind.

 _He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by bright green lights. He was donned in a plain black yukata with his green scarf wrapped arund his neck. Scrutinising his surroundings all he saw was blobs of green, black and red. The next minute arms snaked around his waist and he was suddenly encased in a warm embrace. The individual (Rin he assumed) buried her face into the crook of his neck and his nose caught scent of coconuts. That was where the dream ended._

He would wake up frustrated the next day, annoyed that he couldn't enjoy the moment a little longer. At the same time he was confused with all the vague details. Toushirou stopped outside a room and slid the door open revealing rows and rows of sixth years in their respective uniforms. He quickly dismissed all thoughts of the girl and concentrated on the event at hand. Strolling down the rows of sixth years, Toushirou settled between a tall thin girl with black hair and a bald muscular giant. Tilting his head up towards the stage he looks over the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13. As expected of the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, their reiatsu levels were impeccable. He's heard many heroic stories of them but no matter how many feats they achieved, only one pair caught his attention. The tenth division, yes the woman with her developed assets and the man with the goofy grin who stood next to her. How? He didn't know.

"I am Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni and we will now begin the graduation ceremony for class 20**"

Although the Shino Academy curriculum is taught over six years, Toushirou has managed to complete all the required materials in just 11 months. This placed him in a position to graduate with the current sixth years and like most students in the sixth year's class, Toushirou had already materialised his zanpakuto but had yet to gain his shikai.

After the introduction of all the Gotei 13 captain level shinigamis the current principal of Shino Academy began reading out a list of names and their given squad.

"Akisawa Hiro of squad 8"

"Daisuki Yuko of squad 6"

"Fujisaki Hana of squad 2"

It eventually reached Toushirou's name and everyone was stunned at his status.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou 18th seat of squad 10"

It was the first time in a long time since someone swiped a seat right after graduation. Over the years, Toushirou has gain confidence and overcame his distress of stares from his experiences in Rukongai and the Academy. Needless to say, stares doesn't make him feel like burying a hole and crawl into it anymore. But it doesn't seem to apply to girl in his dreams; her stares are still as unnerving as ever.

Walking up the stage he stopped in front of the tenth division taichou and bowed. The taichou of the tenth squad, a tall man with broad shoulders gave a goofy, carefree grin. "Welcome to the tenth squad, 18th seat Hitsugaya."

The woman beside him held the same grin and winked at him in recognition. "It's good to see you again kiddo."

Staring at them Toushirou couldn't stop the small smile growing on his lips at the affectionate greeting. It's been awhile since anyone used such a fond tone with him and he found that he sort of missed it. The thought brought back memories of the girl from his dreams again. She always uses that friendly tone with him. Shaking his thoughts away, he lined up behind his taichou and waited until the ceremony ended.

* * *

5 years later, Toushirou climbed up the positions in the tenth squad and took the 6th seat. A few months after his feat, he achieved his shikai.

He was stationed in the World of the Living for a mission when he achieved his shikai; Karakura was the name of the town. Over the course of a week, the 12th division had discovered abnormal hollow activity in the area and sent out one of their squads to investigate. Unfortunately they never came back but evidence left behind showed that it was the work of a rogue hollow with high but abnormal reiatsu. In response to this crisis, Isshin sent out his 3rd to 10th seated officers to investigate the matter and eliminate the hollow if possible.

Toushiro sighed as he slashed another hollow mask with his sword for the hundredth time. It's been nearly a month since he arrived with his colleagues and there was still no sign of the rogue hollow. As if to prove him wrong he felt a strong reiatsu suddenly appearing behind him. Thanking his reflex, Toushirou used shunpo to avoid the attack and a cloud of dust covered the area he once stood. Once the dust clouds cleared up Toushirou was able to analyse his opponent more effectively. The hollow looked normal enough but what threw him off was the mask, a quarter of it was missing. He didn't have time to think as the hollow raised its long arms and swiped at Toushirou who shunpo'd away and appeared behind the rogue hollow. Raising his Zanpakuto, Toushirou swiped down intending to slice through its head but the said hollow whipped its head around and stared at Toushirou. He felt himself stiffen at the sorrow that swirled in the hollow's eyes and a second of distraction was all the hollow need as its fist made contact with Toushirou's temple. The impact caused Toushirou to crash into the wall of a nearby house and cover himself in debris. Adjusting to the pain Toushirou tentatively opened one of his eyes, attempting to focus in on the hollow. Blood surged to his head and he felt uncomfortable with the overwhelming heat. His head pounded in synch with his speeding heart trying to regain its composure.

As if the headache wasn't enough, pictures and sounds began invading his thoughts, giving him a bigger headache. Time seemed to freeze as the hollow raised its arm once again, readying for the finishing blow.

" **ROAR!** "

An image of his grandma peeling vegetables

" **ROAR!"**

An image of him and Momo eating watermelons

" **ROAR!"**

An image of Matsumoto and Isshin fighting over the last bottle of sake

" **ROAR!"**

An image of him playing soccer with a girl... Rin.

Toushirou's eyes widened as the roars gradually became words along with clearer memories of Rin.

 **Reign**

A 14-year-old girl

 **Over**

Grey eyes filled with curiosity.

 **The**

Black hair tied in a high ponytail.

 **Frosted**

A red yukata

 **Heavens**

A soccer ball

 **Hyou-**

A mask resembling the dragon from his dreams

 **Rin-**

The name that was etched into his heart

 **Maru.**

"Toushi-kun!"

"Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" On his command a burst of reiatsu rushed towards his sword.

The sudden burst of reiatsu blew the hollow a safe distance away. With shaded eyes and a blank mind Toushirou stood with his long sword at hand. Attached to the hilt was a chain connecting to a crescent moon. Twirling the chain for momentum, Toushirou swung it at the hollow. The reaction was instinct, on coming in contact with the crescent moon ice spread throughout the hollow's arm. Pulling on the chain Toushirou dismantled the hollows arm and shattered it in to thousands of fragments. Taking the hollow's flustered state to his advantage, he appeared in front of it and slashed its mask before it could comprehend what happened. With the mask broken, the hollow disintegrated.

A chunk of memories surged through Toushirou's mind and he stumbled from the overloading information. He kneeled and leaned against his Zanpakuto that was implanted into the ground. "Rin..." He whispered before giving into the darkness. His last thoughts were, 'I'll find you'

* * *

 **And now you just have to wait until I finished the 2nd part...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Not to worry, this chapter definitely has HitsuKarin moments!**

* * *

He gained the title 3rd seat of the tenth squad 3 years later. After years of training and meditation Toushirou has built a stronger bond between him and Hyourinmaru. Training wasn't the only thing he did over 3 years, aside from the mountain of paperwork his Taichou and Fukutaichou gave him, he practically tear through Rukongai looking for Rin. It was rather exhausting and feelings of doubt began overtaking his heart when he found no signs of her existence. How was he to look through all 320 districts alone? Fear, although small, was also present in his heart.

 _'I hope she didn't end up in the higher districts.'_ He thought as he shunpo'd through Rukongai 73.

A hell butterfly invading his sight interrupted his search. Stopping in midair he gestured for the butterfly to land on his finger. "3rd seat Hitsugaya please report back to squad ten, I repeat. 3rd seat Hitsugaya please report back to squad ten." A female voice sounded. Her voice so serious that Toushirou didn't realise it belonged to Matsumoto until the second playing.

Toushirou let out a groan, _'I'll have to resume tomorrow'_. Spinning around on his feet he headed back to the tenth barracks, fast. Judging by Matsumoto's once-in-a-blue-moon-serious voice, something bad happened. Very bad if she used his name, let alone his last name.

"Have you seen taichou, Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto inquired upon his arrival.

Toushirou frowned. _'She's using my name'_ he thought, wondering what happened to "kiddo".

"No I have not seen him, isn't he on a mission in the World of the Living?"

"He was but he hasn't came back yet."

A pregnant pause surrounded them until an arrival of another shinigami shattered the silence.

"3rd seat Hitsugaya, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, bad news!" The high ranked shinigami/s mentioned stiffened and prepared themselves for the worst. "Shiba-taichou's reiatsu disappeared from the 12th division's radar!"

"What?" Exclaimed Matsumoto in disbelief. Toushirou on the other hand stood silent with his eyes down casted and his hair covering his expression. Why are the people he cares for disappearing one after another? Rin, Hinamori and now Isshin.

Isshin never returned that day, or the day after, or the month after that. He was declared dead after 3 months. From then on, the tenth squad ran on without a taichou until one day, 10 years later...

* * *

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Roared a deep, cold voice. The temperature pummelled down significantly on the boy's command and a twister of reiatsu covered the person from view. Once everything calmed down the mist diminished revealing a boy about 14 years old with white hair and teal eyes. In his ice caged hand that resemble a dragon's head was a long sword. On his back was a pair of wings and a long tail, completely made of ice.

The other three occupants in the room watched with something akin to wonder, taking their time admiring the boy's bankai. The woman with her hair braided in front applauded. "To be able to achieve his bankai at this age is extraordinary. Hitsugaya-kun has my vote."

The solemn man next to her with an air of nobility nodded in agreement. "I also agree with Unohana-taichou."

The old man between them stroked his long beard analysing the young boy with gleaming eyes. "Hitsugaya Toushirou,"

"Hai!" Toushirou answered.

"I hereby declare you the captain of the tenth squad." Yamamoto-Soutaichou declared before standing up to leave the room, as he was not needed anymore. Not a second later, the other man also followed leaving Toushirou alone with Unohana.

"Congratulations Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana smiled _genuinely_. Not the kind that would make a person think Zaraki Kenpachi was a cute, little, innocent bunny rabbit.

The title felt very foreign to Toushirou but at the same time he couldn't help but feel proud. "Hitsugaya-taichou," Toushirou turned towards Unohana and his gaze diverted to the cloth labelled 10 in kanji. "Here's your haori."

"Thank you." He grabbed the cloth before swiftly putting it on. He suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his shoulders. He's a captain now; he has to lead a large amount of shinigami/s whose life and hope are riding on his shoulders. He never felt so dependent, it was a rather remarkable feeling... until he got locked up in his office signing paper works one after the after. He doesn't even have time to drink tea now, let alone search all of Rukongai for Rin.

* * *

Another 10 years later and he's finished looking into 233 districts and still no sign of Rin. Toushirou let out an irritated groan as he imagined a scenario where she ends up in the part of Rukongai he already searched. 'I'm never going to find her at this rate' his hope was beginning to diminished.

Years went passed with nothing out of ordinary. Toushirou would wake up, sign paperwork, take a break to look for Rin, sign more paperwork, eat dinner, sign more paperwork and sleep. His resolve to look for Rin declined over the years and he has to force himself out of his office to look for her, it's beginning to weigh his heart. That was his usual boring and painful routine until one day a Ryouka suddenly invaded Seireitei and all the captains were ordered to attend a captains meeting.

That was when things begin to change.

That was the start of Aizen's betrayal.

That was the day Hinamori got heavily injured.

That was the time he first saw Matsumoto broke down.

And that was also the time when he got involved with Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Toushirou was currently sitting on the windowsill of Ichigo's room whilst his companions settled comfortable in the room. They: Matsumoto, Abarai Renji from the 6th squad and Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku from the 11th squad were currently on a mission to protect Karakura from any of Aizen's Arrancars. After explaining the situation to one raging Kurosaki Ichigo the seriousness dropped and was replaced by goofiness.

Toushirou sighed wondering why he had to work with a bunch of idiots. Looking up at the sky he began thinking of Rin again, even after all these years he still hasn't found her. Pain and uncertainty gripped at his heart causing him to frown. 'I'm never going to find her.' But fate seems to love proving him wrong as a _very_ familiar voice caught his attention.

"We'll be going now Oyaji!"

Toushirou followed the voice back to its owner hoping for it to be her. And the voice lead back to a 10-year-old girl with short raven hair parted in the middle. Another girl with brown hair stood next to her, both were facing away from him. In the hands of the darker hair girl was a soccer net holding a soccer ball inside causing his previous pessimist thought to flow out the window. He felt his heart leaped when she turned around, revealing _grey_ eyes. Grey eyes, black hair and a soccer ball, she looked exactly like, "Rin..." He whispered longingly. He found her, she's here, and he finally found her.

Toushirou leaned out the window preparing to approach her when a voice pulled him back. "Oi Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled for the 10th time.

He felt his vein popped and he swore in his thoughts. He can hear Hyourinmaru snickering at him at the back of his mind. Of all times he could be interrupted it had to be now. Tearing his eyes from Rin he glared at Ichigo and almost immediately ice began forming at the base of Ichigo's feet. "What?" He replied his voice laced with icicles. He didn't even bother correcting Ichigo's misuse of his name.

Ichigo flinched at Toushirou's reaction. Sure he was expecting him to glare but not to the extent of literally freezing him on the spot. "E-er, I-I was wondering where you're going to stay for the time being." He stuttered but gained his composure as the words rolled out of his mouth.

With a glowering gaze and a dark aura he answered, "Who knows?" But the force of his voice made the question sound more like a statement. Seeing as he answered Ichigo's question Toushirou turned his attention back to Rin once again. Only to find out she's not there anymore causing his mood to darken. This close he was this close to her. 'Damn you Kurosaki!'

Glaring at Ichigo one last time he disappeared from his spot on the window. _'I have to find her'._

"Ah Taichou! Wait for me!" Matsumoto cried and one by one the shinigami/s began abandoning Ichigo's room leaving Ichigo alone with his feet iced to the bamboo floor.

Toushirou didn't find her because of the hollows showing up from left to right but at least he knew where she is now and he felt a flame spark in his frozen heart. It's been a while since he felt this hopeful feeling.

* * *

The next time he saw her, he was sitting on the guardrail watching the sunset. Reminding him of the time he spent with Hinamori and Rin. Seeing her 10-year-old self he was reminded of their first sunset together.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rin ran down the meadow with her ball between her feet. Toushirou was at a nearby lake replenishing his body. She's gotten better at soccer ever since she started playing with Toushirou. Pulling her leg back and with the strength of a teenager, she kicked the ball aiming for the makeshift goal. Her happiness was short lived as a short figure wearing a dragon mask intercepted the ball's course._

 _Rin gaped at the mask wearer, wasn't he at the lake a mile away? She stood gaping in awe as he ran passed her and score a goal. "W-wait, h-how?" She pointed._

 _"Who knows?" He said using his trademark and irritatingly vague answer._

 _Angry she flopped onto the meadow and stared at the sky deciding to ignore him. That was when she noticed the blue sky transitioning into an orange hue as the Sun lowered itself to meet the land. It was fascinating how the simplest everyday thing could be so beautiful._

 _Seeing her awed expression he too looked at the sunset. "You've never seen a sunset before?"_

 _Forgetting the fact she was supposed to be ignoring him she answered, "Not this beautiful though..." Her voice trailed off as if in a daze._

 _"... Yeah, it is rather beautiful." He agreed._

 _Both figures watched until the sun completely disappears into the night._

 **Flashback end**

He was snapped out of his reverie when his ears picked up sounds of light footsteps. Looking away from the sunset his teal eyes met with grey ones and he stiffened. Black hair and a soccer net swung over her shoulder but his gaze was focused on the blue mask she held in her other hand. 'Is that my mask?' His mind pondered how she could possibly have it.

Toushirou opened his mouth but when he looked at her again, no words came out. He suddenly felt nervous, after years and years of searching only to be filled with disappointment he finally found her. And now that he has, he was speechless. He only knew the Rin in his past life; the Rin in this life might be different.

"My name is Karin, who are you?" He blinked, wondering if it was just his imagination. ' _Karin? So that's her name in this life.'_ He smiled a little at her introduction she's still as naive as she was back then, maybe some of her was still here.

He didn't know whether or not fate was playing him when his soul pager went off. Aggravated he roughly flipped open the phone and stare at the giant red dot in the screen. _'An Arrancar.'_ He frowned, if it was any other hollow he would've leaved it to Matsumoto or the rest but... glancing at Karin he groaned before turning around and heading towards the target.

"Wait!" Looking back he saw her brow furrowed in concern. "I feel like something bad is in that direction."

 _'She can sense hollows?'_ He didn't think much of it as his soul pager beeped again, signalling another Arrancar.

* * *

He never saw her again until 6 years later when Yamamoto-Soutaichou sent him, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Rukia to the Living World. The mission was to stop, maybe even eliminate the previous shinigami substitute from causing havoc. As a side mission, they were also ordered to return Ichigo's lost shinigami powers, which he lost after his battle with Aizen 4 years ago.

As of now all members were running through the Dangai passage way. Rukia had gone ahead to help Urahara and Isshin prepare the sword made of reiryoku, the sword was made from different ranges of reiryoku from Hanatarou to Kurotsuchi to even Yamamoto. It was their way of thanking Ichigo for his service.

Toushirou originally wasn't going to attend this mission because with Matsumoto as his lieutenant, nothing gets finished. But when he hears the mission was going to be in the World of the Living and an enemy is threatening Ichigo's friends and _family_ he couldn't stop himself from volunteering. Karin was in danger and he refuses to sit around and sign paper works when he could be protecting her. Anger boiled in him at the thought of Karin being injured. He found her just recently and he refuses to waste another century searching for her again. He would've visited her in the World of the Living sooner if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Taichou now.

Seeing the light from afar, Toushirou quickly distinguish his anger and replace it with a composed facade. Stopping at the exit, he waited for the other captain level shingami/s to catch up before taking a step into the light. Not long after that he heard an arrogant voice shout, "There's no way Kurosaki's powers can recover with your reiatsu alone!"

 _'Kuchiki must have given Kurosaki his powers back already.'_ Toushirou concluded.

"Baka! That sword doesn't contain just Rukia's reiatsu!" Renji proclaimed, announcing their presence.

"Renji, Byakuya, Toushirou, Kenpachi, Ikkaku!" Ichigo exclaimed when the wooden doors opened, revealing the five captain level shinigami/s.

Stepping out of the gate Toushirou did a quick once over of the foreign area. At the sound of his first name falling out of the orange head's mouth, he turned and glowered at him. _'He hasn't changed at all.'_

Renji grinned at the Ichigo's bewildered yet ecstatic expression, "That sword contains reiatsu from all of us!"

Right after Renji's announcement Ichigo and the other man begin to trade blows with each other. Seeing as the other captain level shinigami/s were paying close attention to the fight, he took this chance to scrutinise the area and discreetly search for Karin. They were in an area filled with mostly trees aside from the ancient looking yet majestic mansion sitting in a clearing. From where he can see and feel there's no sign of human life until his reiatsu reached the mansion. Toushirou diverted his attention back to the fight just in time to see Ichigo finish off Ginjo with his Getsuga Tensho.

"You can feel it can't you?" Renji asked as they all land in front of Ichigo.

"Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Toushirou. No it's not just you guys. Hirako, Rangiku-san, Unohana-san, Hanatarou, Oyaji, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, even the old man" Ichigo said, listing off every reiryoku he felt coursing through him.

"Wasn't transferring reiryoku to a human a major crime?" He smirked, not that he's complaining. Living a normal life didn't suit him at all; he missed feeling the thrill of fighting strong opponents and the feeling of having Rukia by his side.

It was Renji who answered his question. "Well it was an order from the Soutaichou so what can we do?"

"Wha-" Ichigo blinked owlishly not anticipating the answer. "Who would've thought that the Old Soutaichou would do that?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," Toushirou spoke up for the first time since he arrived. "Everyone knows the Soutaichou's action were out of character. He would never made this decision but taking into account of how many times you saved Soul Society. It feels like we are indebted to you, the Soutaichou just wanted to redeem that debt. That is all."

Ichigo stared at Toushirou, sure he was listening to his speech but he couldn't help but take notice of something else. "Woah Toushirou! You grew." Ichigo exclaimed. The shinigami who Ichigo always thought of as a kid, had now grown and reached his eyes.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Was what Toushirou wanted to shout but he didn't have the chance as a purple beam shot up from behind Ichigo. Once the purple beam dispersed, Ginjo was left standing on air with his giant sword swung over his shoulder looking completely unharmed.

A few minutes later a group consisting of an old bartender, a pink hair girl that screamed cute, a tall dark skin woman and an anti-socially looking boy wearing all black arrived at the scene.

Another battle was about to start.

* * *

Toushirou felt the urge to strangle someone, preferably the person who threatened Karin, when he was encased in a black void that eventually turned into a hallway. He glared at the kid that physically looked his age (17) with a cap on his blond hair. All he wanted was to check up on Karin and hopefully talk to her to see if she remembers anything. It's bad enough that he has to do it discreetly and then this kid comes along and prolongs his reunion with Karin even further. And for what? To play a game of hide and seek.

A screen appeared behind Toushirou ten minutes into their battle displaying the said kid. "Oi, oi. Are you even trying your best to find me? Or do I have to insert a damsel in distress to make you try harder?" Yukio chuckled before the screen disappeared again.

Toushirou groaned at Yukio's childish provocation. "Looks like I picked the biggest pain in the ass." He mumbled out loud. _'Rin wouldn't fit the damsel in distress role anyways.'_

* * *

Toushirou felt a wave of relief flooded his heart when the digital field around him diminished. He can go and search for Karin now. That was what he thought but a glance at his surroundings told him otherwise. Most shinigami/s are still fighting an ongoing battle. Rukia and the girl with rabbit ears were standing face to face with their weapons pointed at each other. Byakuya, from what Toushirou could see, was almost finished with his opponent. And Ikkaku who was matched up with a boy dressed like a gangster looked ready to finish their brawl. Aside from them is Zaraki who stood tall with Yachiru on his shoulder, his opponent nowhere to be seen and Renji who had his arms wrapped around the waist of his opponent in order to support her.

Hearing the sound of metal against metal, Toushirou tilted his head up towards the sky just in time to see two figures jumping away from each other. Another figure stood alone in the distance preparing to shoot a blue arrow.

One by one each shinigami finished off their opponents. Rukia activated her shikai and encased her opponent in ice just like Toushirou did with his. Ikkaku head butted the boy with the mohawk and effectively knocked him out. Byakuya raised his zanpakuto ready to initiate the finishing blow when a familiar voice caught Toushirou's ears.

"Stop!" Screamed a voice from behind the trees. Soon after a figure came into view, showing a tall girl about 16 years of age dressed in a plain white shirt under a dark blue cardigan, a pair of black soccer short and tennis shoes.

 _'Karin?'_ Toushirou blinked not at all expecting her to be around the area let alone interfere. _'What is she doing here!'_ He snapped in his mind once he grasped who just appeared behind a tree. Even if she was reincarnated in to another life she still kept her irrational nature.

Byakuya stopped mid swing glaring at the girl for interrupting his fight. Tsukishima also turned to stare at the girl's sudden appearance; he didn't even sense her presence until she announced it.

Karin took this chance to stand between Tsukishima and Byakuya with her arms spread out wide.

"Girl, move out of the way." Byakuya ordered, his zanpakuto now by his side.

"No." Karin said firmly, the fire burning in her eyes unwavering.

Toushirou cursed Karin's innate sense of justice. Sure he was happy to see her again, scratch that he was over the moon, he just wished it were under different circumstances.

He took a step forward, "Kuchiki, I'll deal with Kurosaki's sister." Byakuya nodded in response. Right after he received Byakuya's approval, Toushirou grabbed Karin, threw her over his shoulder and shunpo'd away, far, far away. They need to have a long discussion and he'd rather not get interrupted like the past two times. It was halfway to his destination did he felt Karin beginning to struggle. At first she was squirming trying to slip away from his grasp whilst yelling at him but she eventually started punching his back and kicking his front. To him her attacks felt like getting hit by a child that is not Yachiru.

"Let me go snowball! Let me go! I have to go back and protect Shuu-chan!" The name "Shuu-chan" rolling out her mouth made him internally fume with jealousy and he tightened his grip on her before shunpo-ing at a faster pace to vent out his annoyance. _'Shuu-chan? Shuu-chan? Really?'_ He snapped, recalling the times where she squealed for "Toushi-kun". _'What happened to Toushi-kun?'_

Despite the change in pace, Karin continued to rant and punch and kick, "not only that I have to go back to Yuzu! And check up on Ichi-nii as well! Wait, you didn't do anything to Ichi-nii did you? Who are you anyways?" He felt a pang in his heart but as always he kept a straight face.

 _'She doesn't remember me, then again we only met once in this lifetime.'_ He recalled.

"I can't leave Shuu-chan back there, not when I just found out he was that dragon mask guy- Woah!" Toushirou abruptly skidded to a stop causing Karin to fumble on her words and her limbs to go limp.

 _'So she has been getting memories of her past life.'_ How cruel, he's finally able to have a long discussion about their connection and this supernatural human interferes and replace all her memories of him.

 _'He's the dragon mask wearer? Shuu-chan's the dragon mask wearer? Don't mess with me!'_ Toushirou felt his fuse shortening fast, really fast at the thought of someone replacing him. He glanced at Karin at the corner of his eyes locking her gaze with his, "Keep your mouth shut." He demanded, his icy glare freezing her on the spot.

He resumed shunpo-ing the moment she stilled in his grip until he reached an ancient Torri gate wrapped in equally ancient talismans. Landing on the ground Toushirou set Karin's feet on the ground, snapping her out of her frozen state. He watched as she looked around taking everything in before setting her gaze on the old Torri.

"This was where I gave you my name." Toushirou spoke as he relived the memory hoping he could break the spell casted on her.

Turning around Karin looked at him with something akin to confusion with a hint of frustration. "H-how do y-you know this p-place?" She gulped, her voice quivering in synch with her body. "O-only Sh-shuu-chan should kn-know thi-"

"I'm sure you remember," he interrupted "or did all the times I smacked you on the head with a stick finally starting to take effect?" He made sure to be as explicit as possible. "But I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't lunge at me in the first place."

Karin's eyes widened and her hands buried themselves in her hair. "H-how, h-h-how do y-you- No, only Shuu-chan knows-"

"Have you forgotten about me already? I was the one who guide you out the forest" he cut her off before taking a step forward. "I was the one who taught you to play soccer," another step forward. "I was the one who you visited every summer," taking another step forward he towered over Karin. "I was the one who you loved, not 'Shuu-chan'" he gripped her shoulders and Karin tilted her head to meet his gaze.

He didn't understand what happened but the next minute she was gripping her head and burying her face into his chest whimpering. His arms immediately fell from her shoulders and wrapped themselves around her waist. Raising his arm, Toushirou pulled off her hair tie and began stroking her hair to ease the pain.

'Her memories are mixed up' he concluded. He buried his nose into her hair smelling the familiar scent of coconut. He'd never thought he'd hold her like this ever again. How is it possible that everything about her is exactly the same as her past life? Aside from her name she is still infatuated with soccer, she still has the same physical feature as her 14-years-old self in her past life just more mature looking and she still has that strong and stubborn personality.

Feeling a pull on his haori, Toushirou tilted his head down only to stiffen when his nose brushed against Karin's. Karin however remained unaffected as if under a trance. She raised her arms and Toushirou suddenly saw blue. He didn't realise what was covering his face until he reached up and trailed his fingers against the bumpy surface. _'My mask?'_ He thought _'How...'_

Before he could voice out his question he was suddenly punched in the stomach. _'Of course, why didn't I see this coming?'_ he speculated as his arms pulled away from her and cuddled his stomach. He wasn't affected by her kicks and punches on his way here so why did this hurt so much? Unless, _'did she just infuse her fist with her reiastu? Oh right, she's a Kurosaki'_ He looked back at the day he found out about her relation to Ichigo and cringed at the memory of the frozen tenth division's training room.

"Wait! Why are you letting me touch you? If I touch you you'll disappear!" She stammered, stepping away from his arm reach. Her mind was in turmoil and he sees that her face had gone red.

Toushirou let out a chuckle and pulled his mask over his head. "It's alright, I'm not going to disappear anymore." Like he did in her past life he opened his arms indirectly welcoming her to hug him.

Seeing the familiar gesture Karin hesitantly reached a hand out. Toushirou also reached out to meet her halfway. Wrapping his calloused hands around her surprisingly soft ones, he pulled her close to him. He places a chaste kiss on her forehead before she buries her face in the crook of his neck to hide her red face.

"I never thought I'd hold you like this again." Toushirou mumbled against her hair as his arms tightened around her waist. The moment didn't last long as his nerves registered pain in his stomach, again. Karin had punched him, again.

Karin pulled back, grabbed the collar of his shihakusho and glared but the small blush on her cheeks made him blink at her cuteness. "Well what took you so long to find me! I finally see you again on the guardrail that day and you didn't do _anything_ to help me remember?" She glared wanting to keep some of her dignity.

Toushirou chuckled and leaned down to her height. "Sorry there was an emergency that day but I still got you right?" He connected their foreheads and brushed his nose against hers. He smirked as he felt her breathing hitch and watched as her eyes widened, that sure got her speechless. Tracing her features he eventually stopped at her lips and he subconsciously licked his own dry ones. Toushirou made eye contact with Karin and slowly leaned closer giving her time to pull away. As he predicted Karin kept her eyes locked with his refusing to back down from the challenge but that didn't stop the blush on her cheeks from reddening. Taking initiative he leaned closer, his lips a few centimetres away.

Closer

A centimetre away

Closer

A breath away

And clo-

A rustle of the bush sounded through the clearing snapping the two out of their trance. Both turned towards the sound and out stepped a tall orange head teenager with a giant kitchen knife strapped to his back. "So this is where you were Tou-" Ichigo stopped and stared at the scene laid before, his face suddenly went blank. All he could process was Karin; his _little_ sister was in the arms of a boy, a 100-year-old looking boy with white hair who he knows as Toushirou aka a shinigami _captain_. _'Karin, boyfriend, kiss, Toushirou... Tou... Shi... Ro... TOUSHIROU?'_

"Oi Toushirou, what do you think you're doing with Karin!" He snapped his hand went for his zanpakuto on impulse as the sudden urge to protect his sister flowed through him.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Toushirou retorted his arms still around Karin's waist feeling really peeved. 'Why oh why, does Kurosaki have such remarkable timing?' He grieved.

* * *

 **Owari**

 **Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
